


A selfie together

by Cookis167



Series: 30 Day Challenge: OTP Version [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: Jay and Nya had been dating for months. So how can Jay take a selfie with his girlfriend?
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: 30 Day Challenge: OTP Version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770454
Kudos: 8





	A selfie together

Jay was the techie in their group of Ninja. He loved taking selfies with the group or sometimes himself. But he noticed that he never had a selfie with his girlfriend, Nya Smith.

Ever since they've started dating months ago, the pair have been inseparable. Supported each other through thick and thin.

So, with a thought that sparked his mind, what if he would take a selfie with his lovely girl?

One day, during an important mission, Jay was assigned with Nya, Kai, and Lloyd to take on a "heist" which an item was stolen from the museum.

Nobody goes to museums anymore, since they're not much important in Ninjago City. Jay, on the other hand, found it the perfect time to take a selfie.

Once they were in the museum, Lloyd devised a plan for him and Kai to look at the west wing while Jay and Nya would look at the east wing.

And, they did. There was something that caught the eyes of Nya. It was a jeweled scepter, the color of fiery red.

"Um, Jay, have you seen this before?" Nya called out as she pointed to the glassed item.

"I have no idea, but I'll take a picture with it." Jay prepared for his cellphone.

"Really? You always take pics with the team or yourself. This is the first time you're taking it with things," said Nya.

Jay was blushing rose pink and stuttered, "Well...I-I was planning to take the picture w-with you." 

Nya also blushed and shyly giggled. She happily replied with a nod and got closer to Jay.

They carefully stepped back a little bit from the glass box, also trying to not break it and they both posed for the picture. Nya with a peace sign and Jay with a smile on his face.

"Say cheese!" he said. "Cheese!" replied Nya. At the same time, he pressed the camera and quickly, it flashed a little light.

They did it. They took their first picture together as a couple.

"That's something I like about, Jay" Nya curled a smile. "About what?" he questioned.

With no further words, Nya placed a small kiss on his cheek, making Jay blush like a tomato. Nya chuckled at the sight and they both laughed.

Then, they both stared at each other's eyes until the sound of a cough broke their attention.

That sound came from Nya's brother, Kai, who is a little annoyed. Standing alongside him is Lloyd, who was making himself still from giggling wildly.

"I take into account that you two are busy with something?" Kai asked the both of them.

Nya and Jay both blushed and Nya quickly replied, "Not much. We just had a chat, that's all." Jay then nodded too.

Lloyd then said, "We best be going now. We found the missing item." The missing item was in the closet, indicating that someone was in a hurry.

They all laughed and went to the Destiny's Bounty to travel back to the monastery.

~~~~~

Later that night, before he went to sleep, Jay opened his cellphone to find the photo. He went to the Photos app and saw the selfie they took earlier.

Jay couldn't help but blush at the sight of his girlfriend posing whilst smiling.

"Heh. She's so beautiful when she smiles," he sighed happily.

He turned off his phone, placed it at the bedside, and slept peacefully for the next day.


End file.
